The Eternal Bond Between Good and Evil
by PR1
Summary: (Currently on hiatus)Krycek is brought back to life to save the world with his beautiful angelic guardian. Can they resist each other and focus on their mission or will they surrender to their passion?
1. Ch 1

Okay this is the first part in a series that I want to write, but Alex won't take a big part in the other and his character will be very different then in this fic. Also this is my first X-files fic so bear with me. REVIEW!!!!!!!! No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-files characters! I want Krycek though! Can I have him?? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine be evil about it.I'll get him my way.hehehe.what I wasn't saying anything..I like candy.yes that's it..um.I'm just gonna start the story now okay.  
  
The Eternal Bond between Good and Evil Chapter 1  
  
It was a cloudy day in Washington D.C. and Arlington National Cemetery was practically deserted. 'Perfect,' a blond woman thought. She was wearing white tank top with wide straps, white jeans, and a white sheer chiffon-like jacket that hung just below her knees. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun and a few strands hung around her face. She shut her crystal blue eyes in concentration then opened them. She walked towards a row of unmarked graves. She let her hands brush across the tops of the headstones. She was about halfway down the row when she brushed along a certain headstone, she froze. Then she knelt down and placed both hands on the ground that was covering the body that was buried there. She began to cry tears of joy,  
  
"Oh, Alex, I've finally found you." She looked around and lifted her hands up a little. She then shut her eyes and focused all her energy to her hands. Her hands began to glow a warm golden color and it went through the ground to surround the body of the deceased. Suddenly the body was in the woman's arms and she held it to her chest to try to hide it from view. She checked to se if anyone was around. She focused her energy as the wind whipped around their bodies making some pieces of her hair float up. Then wings sprouted from her back and her whole body, wings and all, glowed that warm golden color. She hugged Alex's body close and rested his head on her shoulder and they both disappeared.  
  
A man with dark brown hair looked over towards where the woman was. He tapped the red headed woman next to him,  
  
"Scully did you see that?" Scully looked at him confused,  
  
"See what Mulder?" Her looked back towards where he saw the golden light,  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing."  
  
Okay that's all I have for now. I know cliffhanger you probably want to kill me now, but if you review I will update faster, catch my drift. And once again I want to say no flames, I'd rather get no reviews than flames. Once again REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR 


	2. Ch 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't find my rough draft of the second chapter so I was cleaning off my desk yesterday and lo and behold there it is. Well in this chapter Krycek is brought back to life! YAY! And I just want to tell you in advance that she will be calling him Alex I don't want you getting confused, I have been known to confuse my readers! And '' represent thoughts and I'm sorry that the first section is one big paragraph but I just didn't want her to talk in the very beginning of this chapter. Well here is chapter two!  
  
The Eternal Bond between Good and Evil  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The woman and Alex reappeared on the shores of an island that was part of the middle world between Limbo and Heaven. She placed his body on the stone table that was built there. She then picked some of the divine fruit that grew thee. She ate three of the fruits to increase her power. Normally the divine fruit was forbidden, but she was assigned to this job and was told to use any means necessary to succeed. She then emitted a faint glow from her hands and she moved them slightly above his body and healed the signs of death and decay so he appeared that he had just died. The glow grew brighter and she placed her hands directly on his body to heal the internal damage. She also healed the bullet wound that took his life, she noticed that they had not even bothered to remove the bullet, 'So he's not worth the effort to remove it, you're proud of what you've done A.D. Skinner, well you will pay for your sin one day, I promise you that.' She then noticed the false limb he had. She timidly ran her hand up and down in, she sharply pulled it back, 'So smooth, cold, and weak. That's not Alex,' she then ran her hand over his other arm, 'Alex is warm, rough, and strong.' She removed the artificial limb and decided that if he was going to succeed he needed both of his real arms. She winced as she realized that the skin needed to be broken in order for her to regrow it. She turned her head away as she shot some eternal fire from her hand to the stub. She then looked back and saw the wound she created. She felt sick and was about to turn and leave it when she shook her head and turned back to it, 'No you're doing this to help Alex, you must do this.' She focused all her energy to her hands and her hand emitted a blinding white light to his arm. She remained like that for a good ten minutes as she rebuilt his bones, muscles, nerves, blood vessels, and skin. She then let the power go as she collapsed to her knees. She caught hr breath and grabbed another piece of fruit to regain her strength. She pulled herself up and admired her work, 'Now that's Alex.' She pulled a small bottle from under her shirt. It was Alex's soul; the big man himself had given her it. Surprisingly Alex had gone to heaven for those few good things he did to help Mulder and Scully. She took the cork out of the opening of the vile, opened his mouth, and poured the sparkling liquid down his throat and then he began to swallow until the vile was empty. He slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful face beaming at him. She seemed to have a faint glow about her and she seemed very familiar. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, the woman help. She had a hand on his right shoulder and the other on his newly replaced arm. The feeling shocked Alex. His eyes widened as he lifted his hand up and moved each of the fingers separately them all at once. He looked at her and said,  
  
"Is this heaven?" She giggled slightly at the confused and childish expression on his face,  
  
"No, but you are very close," she motioned to their surroundings, "This is called the middle world, it is between Limbo and Heaven." He rubbed his head,  
  
"How did I get here, I don't remember much of anything?" She bit her lower lip them took his hand in both of hers. They locked eyes again as she said,  
  
"Well, Alex, I should tell you something first," she paused, "you've been dead for almost six months," his face was in shock, but she continued, "I was sent to find you and protect you, but I arrived too late so I found your body, brought it her, healed you, and brought you back to life. The reason I was able to do all this is because.I'm an angel. I was given a real human life to protect you and be your guardian. I still have my powers, but now I have a body so I can help you more." She then ended and took a step back to await his response. She shrugged and smiled,  
  
"Okay." Her mouth dropped open,  
  
"Did you hear me? I just told you that I rose you from the dead and 'm and angel? Isn't that a little freaky and weird?" He laughed,  
  
"Trust me I've dealt with much stranger things." He met her gaze and said,  
  
"Well you seem to know all about me, but I know nothing about you. What's your name?" She gave a soft smile as she sat on the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. She tilted her head up to him,  
  
"My name is Angelina, but people call me Angie for short." Alex smiled,  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere, well, Angie, have we ever met before?" She smiled and was shock at how talkative and sweet Alex was being, it was completely opposite of how he normally acted, but she assumed it was the calming and happy vibes he was getting from the middle world and her. She smiled as she answered his question,  
  
"Well, yes and no," she paused as he looked at her in confusion, "I've met you before but you've never really met me. I first met you when I was still a guardian angel."  
  
"So whose guardian angel were you?" He looked at her in pure interest. She was frozen, that was the one question she didn't want to answer, but he was waiting for a response. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Marita Covarrubias. His eyes widened,  
  
"Really? How is she?" Angie's eyes began to tear up,  
  
"She's dead Alex. When you died she felt that she had nothing else to live for and she killed herself. I tried to stop her, but her sorrow blocked me from getting to her." His face was in disbelief as he stared at a spot on the ground she began to cry as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and said, "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry, I wasn't a very good guardian angel." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his head in her shoulder and he began to cry all the tears that he had held back his entire life. She rubbed his back gently as she ran her other hand through his hair and up and down the back of his neck. She placed a kiss on the top of his head then rested the side of her face against the top of his head. Suddenly Alex racking shoulders stopped. He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. She couldn't sense what was going on behind those blank and emotionless eyes. She felt one of Alex hands leave her waist and run up her back to rest on the back of her neck. She still was unsure at what he was thinking, but she never expected what he did next.  
  
Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but I gotta update some of my other stories or my friend is going to kill me at school tomorrow! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR 


	3. Author's Note

Okay all this is just an author's note. I just want to let you know that I am currently writing chapter three right now and it will be done very soon. But the main point of this note is to say that I am starting up a mailing list for all my stories so I can tell people when a story is updated, cause I personally hate checking on ff.net everyday to see it one of my fav stories is updated, especially on days when it doesn't want to work for me. Grrrrrrr, trust me I've dealt with that MANY times. So in order for me to add you to my mailing list you need to send and e-mail to LTODawson@aol.com and put Mailing List in the subject line. Then in the actually letter part put the name of the story/stories you want to be put on the mailing list for. And that's all you need to do! So yes, I will get back to writing. Also to ease any of your worries, I won't sell your e-mail address to any companies or do anything evil by having it. So that's all. Bye for now!  
  
PR 


	4. Ch 3

Okay I know I've been gone like FOREVER!! And I left you at a cliffhanger! I know, I'm a HORRIBEL person! Okay so I've finally escaped from the blackhole that calls itself life and I am going to continue this story, YAY!! And in response to a review from Vixie, sure I would be happy to use your character, you might just be mentioned and appear in a cameo in this story. This story is pretty much a prequel to another story I have in my head, which involves Mulder and Scully's daughter, and I can use your character much more in that one. So that's about it so here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, me no more waste time and write this in other chapters, so I say again, me no own!  
  
The Eternal Bond Between Good and Evil  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alex removed the rubber band from her hair and let it fall in golden waves to just below her shoulder blades. He looked her body up and down then looked as his hand ran through her hair. He then locked eyes with her confused ones. He was looking at her with that same unreadable expression as he placed his hand on the back of her neck again. He then pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard on the lips. She was frozen in shock, not just because he kissed her, but that he kissed her with such intensity. She then relaxed into the kiss. This was her first kiss and she was enjoying it immensely. Alex was not a bad candidate to share your first kiss with. She could tell that he was surprised when she started kissing him back with equal intensity and she smiled against his lips. He then recovered from the shock and she could feel him smile against her lips, no not smile, he smirked that smirk of his. Suddenly she popped out of her little Alex love world and realized where they were making out. She pushed him away and he stared at her in shock.  
  
"What?" He was trying to regulate his breathing, "What's wrong?" She was staring at him also trying to regulate her breathing,  
  
"Well we're on holy ground and . . ." Alex put a hand up to silence her,  
  
"Ah, I see, and what we were doing is a no no, I assume." She nodded. He then got that smirk back on as he eyed her up and down again, making her blush. He then met her eyes, "Well I guess we can just take this back to my place." She looked at him in that innocent shock of hers,  
  
"What do you mean Alex?" She raised her eyebrows, "You've been dead for over six months and you don't think that someone else has moved into your apartment." His smirk grew,  
  
"Yep, cause my sister moved in there after I died, she said she was going to. But she has a boyfriend now who she is, how can I say this, very intimate with. So she probably doesn't stay at my apartment very much," Angie stared at him confused on how he knew so much about what was going on in his sister's life now. He let out a little laugh, "I have some kind of mental connection with my sister apparently." She formed an O with her mouth. He cocked his head to the side with a playful glint in his eye as he extended his hand to her, "So . . . shall we?" Angie bit her lower lip, 'Yep, that's the question all right.' 'No,' one voice in her head screamed, 'you were sent here to be his guardian not his girlfriend, say no.' 'Don't listen to her,' another voice shouted, 'this is a once in a lifetime chance, go for it!' She then gave a smirk that rivaled his own. 'No Angie, don't you dare! You'll be taken off this case.' 'WHO CARES!' the second voice said, 'at lease she won't go back a virgin!' Angie looked at the ground and then back at Alex as she placed her hand in his,  
  
"Let's shall." They both disappeared in a flash of light and then reappeared in Alex's apartment, more precisely his bedroom. Before Angie could react Alex grabbed her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He then started to kiss her along her jaw and her neck as he began to remove her sheer jacket. She managed to croak out,  
  
"Alex, we shouldn't be doing this." Alex was still kissing up and down her next and in between kisses he replied,  
  
"You're right we shouldn't." She closed her eyes as she gasped slightly by the new sensations she was experiencing,  
  
"But I don't want you to stop, I don't want you ever to stop." He smiled against her neck as he pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
Angie awoke to the bed shaking slightly and a strange sound. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Alex sitting with his bare back to her on the edge of the bed. He had put his pants back on and was resting his elbows on his thighs as he ran both of his hands shakily through his hair. One hand went up to cover his eyes as his whole body shook violently. She heard some strangled sobs as he tried to stay quiet. She heard him whimper,  
  
"Marita." He put his hand back down and hung his head as he let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. Angie sat up and looked at him with pity. 'He truly loved her.' She pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she scooted up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Then she rested the side of her head against his back. She shut her eyes as she let him cry. They stayed in that position, silently comforting each other in their private sorrows, for the remainder of the night.  
  
Awwww, poor Alex, I know a bunch of you are like! What the heck, they just met two hours ago and they already are jumping into bed together! But they both were trying to forget their loss of Marita and yes. If you watch soap operas as much as I do, you know that that happens a lot! So please review!  
  
PR 


End file.
